The Ireland Twins
by StopSayingIWishAndSayIWill
Summary: This was written during the third season so Ireland is very inaccurate, I'm sorry but I thought this was a cute little yaoi one-shot with England and my OC-ish Irelands.. Warning yaoi twincest xD


You Can't Be In Love With Your Brother

N. Ireland x S. Ireland

**Btw this is like a fanfiction of a fanfiction because I made up the Ireland characters then I made it yaoi so.. uhh, I couldn't find any official names for the Ireland characters in Hetalia … =.o So I made twin boys Patrick and Sean O'Neil, Southern Ireland is named Patrick and Northern Ireland is Sean. But like back to the official name and stuff I had a hard time finding out what gender Ireland was, if there was an Ireland and pretty much everything Ireland related '.' Oh by the way England is their parent figure thing in this because history wise the English invaded Ireland and took over and shiz so that's why England is the kinda mean guardian. So uh sorry if this stuff is inaccurate about the actual characters, I'm not even sure if there is a Southern and Northern Ireland this is just my brain puking ideas and making me write. That doesn't make sense does it? Oh well! I'm not here to make sense hehe :P so anyways.. Well here we go! Enjoy~ **

Patty and Sean O'Neil were brothers, twins infact. And one day the Irish twins walked through town holding hands they were still young boys, only a few years of age so no one thought of it as out of the ordinary. But as they grew their affectionate actions began to question their guardian England.

Then one day, their friends all began to think of what they were going to be when they grow up, like most young children they answered "awesome king of the world" "hello kitty " or "the hero," then when the teacher got to the twins each boy answered at the same time "I'll be brother's bride!" both laughed and smiled. One day shortly after that England sat the boys down "Okay boys you're getting older and you must stop with the uhh, all the lovey dovey gestures. You are brothers but there is different kinds of love. And the love you boys _should_ display is brotherly love where you are kind to each other but you don't say I love you or talk about marrying each other." Sean "But Mr. England -" England sat straight in the chair "There is no but's about it boys, just stop it; period!'' The boys were about to add something but the older country quickly snapped " You can't be in love with your brother!" Then looking down they nodded and got up from the chairs as they were about to walk they reached for each others hand but getting a deadly look from England they put their hands in their pockets and walked away.

They reached their room Patrick said " Brother, why can't we hold hands anymore?" Sean frowned and replied " I guess it's not the right kind of love Patty." Patrick was about to reply but England came in quickly "Patty is a girl's name for Christ's sake call him Patrick!" Sean bit his lip and nodded Patrick spoke "Good night Mr. England..." They said goodnight to England and once he left Patrick snuck to Sean's bed. "Patty you're not supposed to sleep in my bed Mr. England will get mad." The littler Irish boy nestled closer to his brother "Seeaannn please." he gave his brother a big eyed look begging "Fine Patty" he said smiling.

11 years later...

England burst into the twin's bedroom "Bloody hell! Patty- I mean Patrick get out of Sean's bed!" The red head on the outside of the bed awoke his eyes half-lidded his shirt was on the floor looked at the older country "Oh hello, England." England rubbed his temples "Boys you are seventeen come on! Make my job a tiny bit easier and sleep in your own bloody beds!" Sean tossed over to his side facing the wall, "Patty just get out of the bed you can come in later once Blondie leaves." He turned over again now facing the Englishman "Oh you're still here, morning." Sean had slightly darker hair almost a rusty color red, and was much more physically built than his brother. Patrick had lighter red orange hair color and was tiny for a boy his age almost girlish the opposite of his brother; but they both had matching dark emerald green eyes. Even to England's many protests they still kept a very _interesting_ brotherly relationship, it seemed very romantic to England but there was nothing more he could do to stop it.

They were both popular with the girls at their school Patrick being the innocent type and Sean being the athletic jock. But despite that still never dated anyone other than each other. England wondered if boys could even date. Patrick yawned "Goodnight." and fell back on to the bed dead asleep. England began to yell Sean put up his hands "Relax eyebrows I'll go sleep in his bed. 'Kay?" Sean got up only wearing boxers England's face flushed "Where are your pajamas?!" The Irishman shrugged "Probably on the floor somewhere-" he looked around on the bottom of the bed "Here they are," he grabbed them. "You git! I mean why are you not wearing them?!" The red head thought for a moment "Oh Patty wanted to do some stuff last night-." "What kind of stuff?! Never mind I do not want to know. I do not want to know, you're not supposed to be in love with your brother! No, you can't be in love with your brother!" The Irishman had a few inches on him despite being younger and was much more muscular replied in a serious tone "Eyebrows is it really your place to judge what we do? Or who I love?" The other twin got up without either other man knowing and yelled "Stop fighting!" his eyes were beginning to tear up he jumped from the bed and pushed the two men in to one another as he hugged them both "Stop fighting," he said in a quiet voice begging as he sobbed. His twin brother rubbed his back "It's alright Patty we're just talking loudly." The Englishman patted the boy's head and said " Er, yes it's alright Patrick it's nothing really.." Then Patrick looked up smiling through tears "I'm glad you two made up, I hate it when you fight." He started crying again, his brother grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him hugging him to his chest. Since Sean was so much taller than his brother he rested his head on Patrick's and hugged him as he whispered something in his ear England couldn't make out.

England watched as he consoled him he shot a death glare at England pretty much saying "You say something I kick your face in." Patrick pulled on his brother's shirt that he had put on moments before and once the taller boy bent down he whispered something in his ear blushing slightly. Sean chuckled grinning "Yeah we can do that too." England was slightly fed up he coughed loudly unable to get their attention as the kept whispering to each other "BAAHUMBUG!" he then walked out and slammed the door about to leave for work. "Boys don't go anywhere while I'm gone and if you do call my phone and tell me!" He heard muffled Yes through the walls and walked out. He yelled "Good bye!" and the boys got re dressed.

Patrick jumped onto the bed bouncing he then fell on to his back laughing. Sean came on to the his brother and kissed him on the lips. The smaller boy wrapped his skinny arms around Sean's neck and kissed him smiling "Mr. England would kill us right now wouldn't he?" Sean smirked "Of course Patty, but he knows we do this and he just pretends it doesn't happen." Patrick replied "I guess, why is it so bad we do this?" Sean who was busy kissing Patrick's neck looked at his brother " Because A we're boys, B we're related, C he has a problem admitting he has feelings towards uh what his name, Mr. America so he doesn't want to encourage our relationship." Patrick's eyes darkened "I guess so;" Sean looked up into his brother's eyes "Listen Patty, it doesn't matter what he thinks. 'Kay? As long as you want this we'll keep doing it but whenever you just want to be brothers, say it. I don't want to make you depressed."Patrick furiously shook his head "No! I want this it's just wouldn't it be nice if we could hold hands without him yelling at us.. It's not even him all the time some people talk to me so lowly and just throw all these insults at me just b-because-" He cut himself off as started to cry again he quickly tried to wipe his eyes "S-Sorry Sean- Dust..-" His brother quickly kissed him "What about I'll never leave your side and stay with you always. And don't ever apologize, hear me?" He wrapped his arms around the crying boy and he shook "Oh Patty you should of told me..." "But then they would be mean to you Sean." Sean laughed "I'm 213 pounds of muscle and mean they wouldn't say anything or else I would kick their ass." Patrick stuttered "I'm only 119." Smiling Sean said "Jeez Pat these guys have an easy fifty, sixty pounds on you." Sean hugged Patrick close to his chest as Patrick said " I know. But uh.." "What Patty?" The smaller red head muttered something Sean could barely hear "Oh okay." he said smiling. He gently kissed his brother on the lips as he began to take off his shirt. Sean smiled "You're so short Patty, like a doll almost. How tall are you?" He thought for a minute "Uh, 5 feet exactly I think." "Jesus I'm 6'4 don't you drink milk?" "Mhhmm" he answered, Sean said " You're so pale," as he traced Patrick's slight muscles on his stomach. The boy moaned slightly "Sean you're very cold." Sean smiled endearingly as he took a piece of Patrick's hair and wrapped it around his finger "Well someone wanted to do something last night and he threw my clothes on the floor and took all the blankets."

The small Irish boy blushed "Sorry Sean." The bigger boy reached down down and and kissed him on the cheek "You're cute when you blush. I gotta call the Eyebrows quick I just realized there's like twenty missed calls from him." Then he sat up and grabbed his phone Patrick wrapped his arms around his brother and leaned on his back kissing him on the neck "Hey Patty stop- Oh hey Blondie whatcha want?" England yelled in a loud whisper trying to be quiet so the other countries at the world conference wouldn't hear "Patty stop kissing your brother! I just wanted to tell you I'll be late. These bloody wankers are talking nonsense. France is flirting with the maids, Italy is yelling pasta, Germany is trying to make everyone shut up. And America is just stuffing his face with food! God, I'll be home around 9:00 I think bye." He went to hang up and hit speaker instead then all the countries heard "Pat stop it the idiot put me on speaker- hey! Stop-" he then screamed into the phone yelling in his thick Irish accent "Eyebrows hang up you idiot!" England turned fifty shades of red and dove for the phone but America grabbed it "Hey I'm the hero who is this?" A almost feminine voice came on the phone "Oh you're that man who has a gluttony issue.. Uh, Mister America right?" America said "Hey who is this?!" The boys heard England's voice "America hang up you bloody wanker! They both laughed then they heard a french voice yell "Pass it to me America!" The phone sailed through air and then the boys heard a man's voice laced with a french accent "Bonjour who is this England's boyfriend?" Sean answered "Oh the french pervert now, great.." He cracked up as the angry Frenchman yelled "Excuse me?!" Then Sean "Well this was fun, EYEBROWS GO TO HELL LIKE USUAL- Be quiet Patty- PATTY SAYS BYE" and then they hung up. America poked England's red face "Who was that?" All he did was say "The bastard Sean and his brother Patrick who did absolutely nothing to deserve my hatred are going to die." as he slammed his head on the table.

6 Hours Later

"SEAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!" England slammed the door to the house and ran down the hallway. He opened the door to twin's boys room open yelling but almost had a nose bleed and a heart attack at the same time. The boys were naked kissing on the much too small twin bed Patrick looked up "England!" Sean, "Jesus!" He grabbed Patrick's pants off the floor and began to put them on his brother as he tried to hide under the blankets. Then Sean hurriedly put on his own and ran after England.

"Please relax England, we didn't do err uhh we..." The red head ran his hand through his hair as England yelled numerous things at him "You can't love your brother, no you cannot make love to your brother either! Sean yelled back "I'm sorry okay, he was depressed and he wanted-" England slapped the boy across the face "You do not realize what you're getting into, criticism wherever you go, insults, suddenly everyone knows your relationship and there are so many lies about you. You I know could handle it, but think about your brother you may be the same age but he's used to you protecting him when your not there when you don't have the time to see him; just think about it Sean!"

Patrick came walking down the hallway trying his best to look tough and serious "England I know you care about us but let us learn from the choices we make, we aren't children anymore. And I know I rely on Sean to protect me a lot but, I'm the one who asked Sean to be more than a brother to me, I'm the one who always crawled into his bed why don't you get mad at me? Sean doesn't do anything.-" he lost his nerve and started crying and he whipped his eyes "You always yell at Sean! Stop it England, it's not fair, yell at me it's my fault!" England had never seen such depressed and hurt look on anyone's face which was on Sean's face as Patrick yelled at England. "It's not your fault." He grabbed his brother and kissed him on the lips in front of England and hugged him close as he sobbed and as Sean rested his head on Patrick's as Sean started crying. He looked at England and stutter "I-I'm sor-sorry Mr. England." England was shocked he expected that from Patrick but never that stubborn bastard Sean. England smiled he then hugged them and said "I love you boys, you can be in love with your brother after all. Patrick smiled through damp tears and hugged Sean and England tightly.

**Isn't that a cute ending :3. This was supposed to be a one shot but I have some more chapters if you guys wanna see what happens when America walks in and yells something ridiculous... And a few other things happen, in the later chapters there's some USUK action .. Oh btw the way I just realized when England walks in on the twins while they're naked and kissing etc. Patty yells "England!" Then Sean yelled "Jesus!" England is not Jesus :P Maybe I'm the only one who thought of that but yeah.. Maybe it was just a blonde thing. I need at least one person to want the next chapter if not this will be a forever alone one shot. Farewell!**


End file.
